Hiding
by Yoruyonaka Sakusha
Summary: There's only one place where Kagura won't find Kyo. Yaoi.


**-Fidgets nervously-**

**Um... Hi guys. Long time no see, yeah?**

**I feel really guilty for not posting anything in so long, especially when I see the steady stream of views my stories somehow keep getting. I'm really busy being a freshman in college right now, but that's no excuse for the long summer of absolutely nothing from me.**

**This story has been floating around in my fanfiction folder for a while now, so I finished it up as a guilty, plotless gift.**

**Imma go crawl back into my cave now. -bricked-**

**Pairing: Yuki/Kyo  
>Rating: M<br>Word Count: Around 2k  
>Warnings: Slight dub-con, but not really. Yaoi, as per usual. And... um, penis. Not too graphic, I don't think, but obviously this is rated M for a reason.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>SLAM.<em>

Not even flinching, Yuki calmly finished the last few sentences he was etching out of his homework before laying his pencil down with a gentle clack. He closed his books, shut off his desk lamp, and placed the rest of his papers off to the side. Downstairs, he could hear faint peals of laughter, coupled with outraged shrieks, and didn't have to guess which belonged to whom. Had he been closer, he might have heard troubled pleading as well, but if it was there it was drowned out by the obnoxiously loud voices of the other two. What he _was_ close enough to hear was the labored breathing of his guest. Casually, he pushed his chair back from the desk and swiveled it around to face him.

"Isn't there _any_ other place you can hide?" Yuki asked, staring disinterestedly at the mop of orange standing out sharply against his white door. A shade darker, red eyes looked up at him, defensive as Yuki studied him.

Still panting, Kyo shifted himself more upright where he was slumped over, wood chilly on the bare shoulder blades his tank top didn't cover. The shirt he'd been wearing over it had been stolen before he'd fled. "You know it is," Kyo grumbled, looking away. "Or I wouldn't be here."

Yuki _hmm'd_ absently as he continued to stare at the boy sitting there, pressing his fingers together and listening – waiting really. Kyo kept his eyes averted, palms to the floor, doing the same. When he suddenly blinked and stiffened, Yuki smiled to himself and rested his chin in his hand, watching his expressions change. Footsteps pattered up the stairs, surprisingly non-violent so that for a second, he thought it might be Tohru coming up to see what was wrong. But Kyo didn't relax his posture, eyebrows furrowed with worry, so he wasn't surprised when the first '_BAM_' sounded just down the hall. At Kyo's door.

"Kyo-chaaaaan!" called a sweet voice. "Oh, my love, where did you go?" Kyo grimaced, making a face as footsteps tromped towards the opposite end of the hallway, disconcertingly close on the other side of the door. "Oh Kyo-chan, come out!" she called again, this time at the balcony where the ladder stood to the roof. She continued repeating his name until it was obvious she discovered he was not on the roof and stepped back into the hallway. "I'm sure I heard him come upstairs…" A door opened – the bathroom. Another, with a bit more force, and Kyo flinched – the closet. There was then a silence that Kyo sweated through, waiting.

"Knock knock!" The doorknob rattled and turned. "Yun-chan?" Kyo scrambled to the side, the door following him as slid up and pressed himself against the wall, closing his eyes and holding his breath.

Controlling the smirk twitching at his lips, Yuki looked up at his cousin as he would normally. "Yes, Kagura?" He asked pleasantly.

"Hmm…" She put a finger to her pursed lips, clutching a black button-up in her other hand, and looked around. Which was, predictably, enough to satisfy her. "Have you seen Kyo-chan?" She asked, already stepping back from the doorway and peering down the hallway.

"I'm afraid not." Yuki told her, glancing at the red hair peeking just around the door.

"I thought I heard him run up here!" She insisted, mostly to herself.

"Well, you know how cowardly the Cat is." He said, smiling politely. "Did you check under his bed?"

"Yes," She said, pouting - and Yuki believed her - but she giggled like it was a joke. "Thanks anyway, Yun-chan," she said, and departed, closing the door behind her.

Which revealed Kyo, glaring at Yuki for all he was worth. "Jerk," he snarled quietly, still waiting for Kagura's footsteps to fade down the stairs.

Yuki only kept grinning, standing up and pushing in his chair. "I got her to leave, didn't I?"

"Yeah, well you did a shitty job of it," Kyo growled. "Who the hell is _cowardly_?"

Yuki rolled his eyes and began walking towards him. "That would be the idiot hiding from a _girl_."

"_You_ try getting molested by her and see what you think _then_," he snapped, sidling away.

"So you'd rather be molested by _me_?"

_Considering you don't threaten me with butcher knives, maybe, _Kyo wanted to say, but didn't, because he was busy moving to the opposite side of the room. Yuki raised an eyebrow at him, folding his arms over his chest. He took another step towards Kyo, and was matched with a step away. And again – Kyo kept the space between them vigilantly, unwilling to get closer. Finally, they both stopped, Yuki's back to the desk, Kyo's towards the opposite wall. A stubborn silence lengthened between them, the cat and rat roles somewhat reversed as Yuki leant against the desk in exasperation, waiting.

Somewhere below them, Kagura's voice sounded, calling his name.

Yuki smiled.

Kyo glared back, distrustful and wary, before glancing at the door, almost worried he would hear feet charging up the stairs at any moment. But that wouldn't happen. Ridiculous - _ironic_ - as it was, _this_ was the one place in the house Kagura wouldn't find him. Until the girl went home, this room was the only safe haven, the only place where Kagura wouldn't tear things apart in search for him, and where other boars couldn't hunt him down. The girl would never think that Yuki would lie to her face in order to keep him hidden, or that Kyo would even hide here in the first place, enlisting the help of the person he hated the most. Kyo was unwilling to be in Yuki's presence, yes, but he was even more unwilling to be held down against his will and loved to death. Kagura was getting aggressive, as of recently, so this was quite literal. With Kagura it was either her way or - well, her _other_ way. Here, at least no one would be holding him down.

…Technically speaking.

"Come here, Kyo," Yuki said quietly, the demanding quality to his voice adding a threatening '_or get out'_.

Kyo's mouth drew into a grim line, his hands twitching into loose fists, but he reluctantly moved to obey the order. Yuki waited for him, watching the way Kyo's eyes glanced into his before quickly averting, his steps faltering and slow. It almost made Yuki feel bad, the stiff way he held himself, that glance clearly nervous but firm, the determination to do what was required but appear as unwilling as possible showing in the slight curve to his shoulders and downward tip of his head. Of course, if Yuki wanted, he could make that face disappear - could tell him it was okay, just sit here and hide while you need to, then get out once she's gone. But he didn't, not this time, or the last time, or the time before that.

Yuki wondered what that said about his character. Maybe he was a sadist? Kyo glanced at him again, close now, those eyes angry but evasive, unenthusiastic.

A thrill shot down his spine.

Mercifully, he remained silent, not subjecting Kyo to any humiliating remarks. Instead, he reached out to brush his fingers over Kyo's arm as trembling fingers fumbled the button to his pants open, feeling him flinch away. He was helpful, lifting his hips from the edge of the desk so his pants could slip down his legs, followed by his boxers, and when he gave Kyo a gentle tug in the right direction, the boy fell to his knees. Yuki watched what he could see of his cousin, bright orange hair contrasting against his own pale skin, the nose he could see that scrunched up in a grimace, the dark lashes that fluttered as he blinked, the brief pink flash of tongue that wet his lips. Kyo pushed Yuki's pants down around his ankles, then curled a hand around his calf as the other rose to hold him.

Yuki closed his eyes when Kyo's breath washed over him, and stilled best he could when wet heat engulfed him.

The reluctance was apparent - there was no foreplay, no fondling - no unnecessary caresses to be found, but also no awkward hesitance. Kyo opened his mouth and took in Yuki's already half-hard dick without squirming around the matter which was, somehow, just like him. Yuki fought to have some self-control, keeping himself steady against the lip of the desk as Kyo took a moment to get used to it, Yuki growing harder as his engorged skin was dampened and slicked to make the slide easier. Kyo's lips closed once he was ready.

Yuki's hips rocked forward, despite himself, and Kyo's hand slid up to grip his hip and push it back. The boy coughed carefully around him, before beginning to move his head forward and back, his tongue only acting as a safeguard from his lower teeth, but the sucking making up for it. Yuki's hand tightened around the edge of the desk as he leant heavily onto one arm, freeing up the other one so he could bury his fingers into those red locks, though he knew Kyo didn't like that. Kyo's gripped his hipbone tighter, nails digging in as what Yuki supposed was probably meant to be punishment or warning, but only served to make it harder to keep from bucking.

He opened his eyes, the sight of Kyo's mouth going down on his dick making it all the more difficult. Gently, he used his hold on Kyo's hair to guide him a little further, encouraging him to take in more. Kyo resisted, his mouth closing a fraction, just enough to make his teeth scrape against Yuki's sensitive flesh, sparks flying through Yuki's blood so suddenly he almost lost it right then. Kyo stilling when he felt Yuki jerk was the only reason he didn't.

"...Watch the teeth," Yuki growled huskily, and gripped Kyo's hair harder, guiding him down again.

A hard breath gusted from Kyo's nose, accompanied by a muffled grunt, but his teeth stayed clear. Bright eyes opened to glare up at him through his bangs, wet lips still wrapped around him, and Yuki shuddered hard and slow this time, his fingers releasing Kyo's hair to run through it roughly, tugging and putting pressure on his scalp intermittently instead to urge him on, the feel of Kyo swallowing around him, the unintentional rub of his tongue, and the sight of Kyo's flushed face, eyes closing again, tight, the feel more than the sound of a pitiful whimper making his breath come harder, his shoulders tense with the fight to not thrust into Kyo's mouth, pleasure winding in him tighter and tighter until-

Kyo tried to pull back but a hand on the back of his head, again tangled in his tresses, stopped him.

Yuki held his breath silently until he went soft.

Blinking and panting in the heady afterglow, Yuki slumped against the desk and finally removed his fingers from Kyo's hair. The boy immediately pulled back, putting a hand to his mouth as he coughed and turning his head as he wiped away the saliva and other bodily fluids that had escaped his lips. Again, his breathing was audible, heavy, and Yuki watched him sit back on his knees for a moment longer, liking the disheveled state the cat was in, the messy hair, the red ears, downturned, hidden eyes.

Sadist? Yeah, probably.

Back to business, Yuki snatched the box of tissues off the shelf of his desk and set it in front of Kyo as he leaned over to pull his pants back up and fasten them, only one tissue needed to clean himself. He tucked in his shirt and smoothed his hair, and would stop by the bathroom to splash water on his face before joining the others downstairs. Kyo, he would leave to hide out until Kagura left, alone in his discomfort rather than in the presence of the guy who'd just made him give head. Yuki wasn't that cruel.

He glanced back only once as he was pulling the door shut to meet Kyo's now catlike, accusing eyes.

It closed with a soft _click_.


End file.
